


The Bitter Glass

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29163405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: Do not look in the bitter glass...A poem drawing on the account of the song battle of Finrod Felagund with Sauron in the First Age.A poem against pessimism and disillusionment, if you will.I also had the Mirror of Galadriel and Galadriel's advice to Sam in mind.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	The Bitter Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the SWG's New Years Resolution prompt "The Two Trees", a poem by W.B Yeats, from which the title is drawn.

Do not look in the bitter glass  
or, if you look, look not too long,  
the Lord of Werewolves with his guile  
will twist your memories and fears  
into a deadly image.  
Deep in the glass a darkness grows:  
blood drips into salt waves;  
white ships are charcoaled;  
ice unburies the dead;  
under hills of iron  
minds are chained beyond freeing.  
Tear your eyes away.

Has time not taught us:  
what is wholly bitter  
is never wholly the truth?  
Beware the raven’s cry,  
the deceit in the howl of the wolf!  
What seems broken and withered  
yet persists  
and may put forth leaves again.

Listen closely: in your heart  
the sea is still sighing over the sand;  
in Nargothrond, there is one bird  
still singing.


End file.
